The Real World and Back Again
by Demonic Raven
Summary: Neji finds himself in our world, he meets a girl who cares for as they try to get back. Not good at summaries, but plz read.
1. Chapter 1

Rena sat on her bed after being sent to her room for the fourth time today. She sat in misery while her brother sat on his ass and played video games. Rena was writing about her favorite show and manga, Naruto. When her father called up the stairs.

"Rena me, your mother, and Ray are leaving." Said her father.

"She's not my mother!" Yelled Rena.

"We've been over this." Her father said. "I HATE YOU!" Screamed Rena slamming her door. She sat on her bed and cried. She heard the car start up and leave. She took out her drawing pad and started drawing Neji. About half an hour later she finished, she walked over to her window and looked out, she saw someone laying in her yard. She ran down the stairs and out the backdoor.

She walked over to the person and dragged them to their feet. He was a boy and looked like Neji off of Naruto.

"What are you doing in my yard and dressed like Neji?" Asked Rena.

"Where am I?" Asked Neji slowly stepping away.

"You're in Elkton." Said Rena.

"What's Elkton?" Asked Neji.

"It's a town." Said Rena.

"I'm so confused." Said Neji barely standing.

"Its easy, Elkton is a town." Said Rena.

"I used up to much Chakra trying to that justu." Said Neji passing out. Rena ran over to him and dragged him to her room. _"I can't just leave him in my room, my dad will be home soon, but the least I can do is get him some food .Then send him on his way." _Thought Rena.

A few hours passed and Neji finally a woke. Neji stood up, he looked around and saw a kitty. He walked over to the kitty and petted it, then went downstairs to the kitchen. Rena was making sandwiches for her and Neji.

"You're a wake." Said Rena smiling and handing Neji a sandwiches.

"Thanks, you know that I'm Neji, right?" Said Neji.

"No, your just another fan of Neji." Said Rena.

"There are fans?" Said Neji.

"Yeah, and by acting like Neji you have cursed us all!" Yelled Rena.

"But I'm not a fan." Said Neji.

"Prove that you're Neji then." Said Rena.

"Ok." Said Neji taking off his headband. By taking it off it revealed a curse mark the same Neji has.

"That could be marker." Said Rena.

"Its not!" Snapped Neji. Rena got up grabbed a wet rag and started scrubbing his forehead. It wouldn't come off no matter how hard she tried.

"It could be permanent marker." Said Rena.

"Well its NOT!" Yelled Neji. He sat for a few seconds to cool off then was a about to leave.

"Wait if you are Neji, you would know nothing about modern technology." Said Rena. She grabbed him and took him to the living room, she turned on the TV.

"Lets see if Naruto is on." Said Rena flipping through the channels. She was right Naruto was on it was the episode when Naruto fights Kiba in the Chunin exams.

"Was someone spying on us?" Asked Neji.

"No, you're on a show called Naruto." Said Rena.

"I think the newest episode is when you're going to fight Naruto." Said Rena. Neji just stared at the TV in amazement.

"Hello, Neji?" Asked Rena waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" Asked Neji not taking his eyes off the TV. Rena shut off the TV and Neji started to freak out.

"What happened to the picture?" Asked Neji.

"I shut it off." Said Rena.

"NO!" Screamed Neji wrestling Rena for the remote control.

"STOP!" Yelled Rena pushing him away. "If you are Neji you can stay here but you have to stay out of sight, my parents can't see you. You can sleep in my closet."

"What?" Said Neji. "I'm not sleeping in a closet."

"If you do then I'll let you watch Naruto, till my parents get home then upstairs. Said Rena waving the remote back and forth.

"Fine!" Said Neji. Rena turned the TV back on for another hour till her parents got home. Rena heard the car pull in the driveway.

"Come, upstairs." Said shutting the TV off. Neji still just sat there so Rena grabbed him and dragged him upstairs and shoved him her closet and locked the door.

"Hey let me out." Yelled Neji.

"Shut up!" Said Rena back. Neji quieted and just sat in the dark closet.

"There's a light switch on the wall." Said Rena. Neji flipped the light on and went back to sitting.

"Were home!" Came a yell from down stairs. Rena walked slowly towards the stairs when she looked down she saw robbers. Rena ran back into her room.

"I heard something upstairs." Said one of the men.

"Then go check it out." Said the other man. The man trudged up the stairs and walked into Rena's room. Rena was hiding under her bed.

"Hey Rena when can I come out?" Asked Neji. Then man heard and unlocked the closet. He opened the door and saw Neji.

"Are you Rena's father?" Asked Neji clueless. The man didn't answered just picked up Neji by the shirt.

"Hey I found a kid up here, but I can't tell if it's a boy or girl." The man yelled.

"What?" Said Neji obviously offended. Neji still ticked from the comment kneed the man in the stomach. This man was big and muscular, he and hit the ground with a bang. Rena came out from hiding and went over to Neji.

"Are you ok?" Asked Rena.

"I'm fine." Replied Neji. Rena grabbed the phone and called the police and they said they were coming but these men didn't give up the one that was on the ground got up and the one downstairs came up.

The big man grabbed Rena and the other one went for Neji.

"Let me go!" Yelled Rena. Neji did the hand signs for his Byakugan and he let out a full-blown attack, knocking both men into the wall, both men were out. A few hours later the police and Rena's parents arrived they found the to men tied up.

"What happen?" Asked Rena's father.

"Neji protected me from some robbers." Said Rena smiling. The police left taking the men with them.

"Dad can Neji live with us he doesn't have a home and helped protect our house and me?" Begged Rena.

"Let me think about it." Said her father and a few minutes later he said yes. A little later they got ready to go to sleep when Neji came into Rena's room.

"Thanks again." Said Neji.

"No problem, you get to go to school with me tomorrow." Said Rena.

"Really, I'll just have to get use to this world." Said Neji. He walked to his room and slowly drifted of to sleep.

**Next Chapter: Rena takes Neji to school, what kind of chaos will be created.**

**AN: Tell me if you want to be in the story (Basic description) **

**Also if my spelling is correct.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for reviews, here you go. Also so Neji is out of character. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"NEJI WAKE UP!" Yelled Rena from her room. Neji bolted up, he rubbed his eyes and got up. He trudged to Rena's room and knocked on the door, Rena opened the door.

"What I'm going to wear? Asked Neji sleepy.

"I'll find something." Said Rena, she walked to her brother's room. She came out with a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Here wear these until we go shopping for clothes." Said Rena throwing the clothes at Neji. He went to his room and put them on. They went down to the kitchen and got some cereal.

"What are we going to do about the curse mark on my forehead?" Asked Neji.

"My dad can called and ask if you can wear your headband during school." Said Rena. She got up and went upstairs. Neji finished, cleaned up his mess and sat back down. A dog came to Neji and started to growl at him.

"Get away!" Said Neji the dog just kept growling at him. "I Said GET AWAY!" Yelled Neji. This time the dog attacked, Neji not wanting to hurt the dog ran.

Upstairs A few minutes earlier… 

Rena knocked on her dad's door. "What!" Yelled her dad.

"Can you call the school and tell them that Neji needs to wear his headband?" Asked Rena.

"Why?" he asked back.

"Please!" Begged Rena.

"Fine!" Replied her dad. "Thanks!" Said Rena happily. Just as they finished their conversation there was a loud crash. Rena rushed down the stairs and saw Neji and her dog Ricky fighting.

"What's going on!" Yelled Rena. They just continued to fight, "Ricky come!" Yelled Rena. The dog stopped and slowly crept over to Rena. "Neji why were fighting with my dog?" Asked Rena.

"He started to growl at me, so I defended myself." Said Neji.

"My dog only growled at you because you are a stranger to him." Said Rena. She got at eye level with her dog. "This is Neji, and he'll being living with us for a while, that's my good woofy!" Exclaimed Rena.

"Our bus comes in a few minutes so you need to make sure you have everything, wait I have something for you!" Said Rena while running up stairs. She came back down with a small case.

"Here!" Said Rena dropping the case in Neji's hands.

"What is it?" Asked Neji examining the case.

"Its color changing contacts we got them last night, the color is brown." Said Rena.

"What do I do with them?" Asked Neji.

"You put them in your eye so your eyes aren't white." Explained Rena. Neji did exactly what Rena said then the bus came. Rena and Neji ran out to the bus and she told the bus driver that he was her cousin, and he would be riding for a while. The bus driver didn't really care, they went to the third seat and sat.

"Hey who's that?" Asked Shelby, she is a girl on Rena's bus.

"Its my cousin." Replied Rena.

"Oh, whatever." Said Shelby.

When they arrived at school Rena and Neji went to the bus room. One of Rena's friends Samantha came running up first.

"Who's this? Is it a boy or a girl?" Asked Sam.

"I'll tell you and maybe Lauren and Zari, this is Neji off of Naruto." Said Rena.

"Okay, when did this happen. Also can you prove it." Said Sam.

"Yeah, but not in school." Said Rena.

"Sure." Said Sam. Then Lauren, Zari, Ashley, Katie, Stephanie, and Nicole came into the conversation.

"Hi!" Squeaked Lauren. While they talked Neji got dragged over to a group of girls.

"Hi, are you new?" Asked Amanda.

"Yes, I'm starting today, I'm Neji." Said Neji.

"So your Japanese?" Asked Rebecca.

"Yes." Replied Neji.

"You should hang out with us." Said Ashley (Different Ashley)

"I already have friends!" Snapped Neji. He walked back to the group as the bell rang, Rena and Neji went to the office they got his locker, which was right next to Rena's locker, they have the same schedule also. There first class is Algebra 1, Her teacher is Mrs. Norman and she has that class with Katie and Ashley.

"Mrs. Norman, this is my cousin." Said Rena.

"That's Cool he can have calc (Calculators) number 33." Said Norman. Rena grabbed Katie's, Ashley's, and Neji's calcs and sat down, Rena sat next to Neji and Neji sat next to Ashley.

"Start your Warm ups." Said Norman. After about 10 minutes everyone was done their warm ups and was now taking notes. After note taking they did classwork them the bell rang and they went to music/chorus/health since it was an A-day. They arrived at music but since the chorus concert was coming up they need to practice singing.

Neji just sat then they moved to health and talked a lot instead of paying attention, which is what they do every class.

"Sometimes I can't believe your Neji." Whispered Rena.

"Why?" Asked Neji quietly.

"Cause you're so kind and Neji on the show is so mean, talking about you can't deny your destiny." Said Rena sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Neji then rushed out of the room.

"_What did I say?" _Thought Rena as her and Ms. Diflo chased after him. After finally catching up to Neji he received a detention. As they truged to lunch they were thinking what is going to happen next.

**Sorry if it was bad, please read and REVIEW!**


End file.
